Complications (Magcon Fan fiction)
by CV. Sine
Summary: Warning! This book does contain really major mature parts! It's fast. Too fast to even comprehend what he's actually doing to her, but Katrina doesn't mind. She only knows that they met tonight and she thinks that she won't ever see him again. But fate has something else planned for


Complication : Chapter 1

Katrina walked into the club with her fake i.d. somehow passing through security. She cringed at some of the sleazy looks that came her way but she had to get this done. She walked to the other side where the bartender was standing and passing beer bottles to the couple dressed in what almost seemed like nothing. She noticed how the man's hand was in her skirt, she looked away once she realized it wasn't only just in her skirt. She sat in the opposite chair of them and she asked for pop. Katrina cursed because none asks for soda at a club nearing midnight but all the bartender did was nod. As he went to leave, she took her turn to look for a guy she could walk up to and sleep with. But it wasn't like someone could just walk up to them and say ' _Hey wanna sleep with me? I'm a virgin trying not to be a virgin anymore._ ' She almost left this place because that is EXACTLY what she would have to do. She noticed a couple a good looking men that didn't look to old for her but they were all grinding up on someone and she couldn't just interrupt them. She turned in her chair to gulp down her pop that the bartender set down for her. Once she finished she nodded, " _Might as well get it over with._ "

Walking over to the middle, she started to dance to the beat, swaying her hips and running her fingers through her hair. She noticed some people coming next to her and she continued to dance that way; sometimes running her hand over her breast and slowly going down. Someone pressed their body to hers and she gasped slightly but she took this as a sign. She moved with him, his hand slowly skimming over her stomach, pressing her against him. She was leaning against his broad, muscled chest. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. He leaned down and nipped at her ear. She shivered under the sudden contact of skin but she also noticed that he was tall, at least 6 feet tall. She turned around and pressed her chest to his. She could tell that he was handsome even in this lighting. Most of all she noticed his eyes. His eyes were like oceans in the winter at night. They held a glaze over them and she could tell that he had been drinking. Moving her hand to his back, she grazed over his lower back and she could feel him shiver. She enjoyed teasing him that was until he grabbed her hair and tugged it to the side shoeing her neck. He pressed his lips and did something she couldn't quite comprehend. They were still moving but now it was slower, they were moving together and she felt the sweat on both of them. Some feeling inside of her was wanting of more from this mysterious person. She just met the guy and she felt like this would be the guy she would give it away too. He whispered in her ear, " _Come with me._ " Whatever thing her brain was telling her to be careful was ignored because she clung to his shirt and nodded. He took her hand and pulled her out into the club. The chilly air caressed her skin and she could see the guy in full light. He was beautiful, like model beautiful. He didn't look too much older than her, which was a plus. He pulled her to his car and they drove. For some reason the feeling that entered her in the club didn't go away.

They both arrived at a mansion. Katrina gasped but was then pulled into the house. All she saw and all she could do at this moment was be with him. He entered a room with one of the largest beds she had ever seen and it was covered in silk red sheets. She was being pushed toward the bed; her back facing him and she knew that this is it. " _Uhm, kinda don't want to ruin the moment and all but.. I'm a virgin._ " She shouted out and regretted because he stopped. But not for long, she heard him chuckle, " _Well then I'll have to make sure I take good care of you._ " Emphasizing on the good. She shivered and nodded. He pressed her down on the bed and caressed her back. There was no more talking after that. He pressed his hand to her and ripped her shirt off. He leaned on her skin to skin, they still had their bottoms on but their bodies were hot just from earlier. Moving his hands to her shorts, Katrina moved her legs up so it was easier to take off. Another chuckle but that was it. His pants were taken off after hers and he pressed his to hers. But they weren't at it yet, and she was getting quite antsy because the feeling from the club came back but it was much more wanting. She flipped onto her back and wrapped her legs around him and moaned into his mouth. Stripping both of our undergarments off, he didn't enter in right away. He looked her in the eyes and smirked. Katrina looked at him weird, but that didn't stop him. He went lower and started to kiss her stomach and then right where her center was at. He licked. And her back arched as a moan came out. He grasped both of her legs and settled his head in between and continued licking her clit in slow motions. He was teasing her and she knew it. A natural reflex of her hand pressing against his head to let him know that she wanted it harder and faster. His licks turned to slow to fast real quick and she let go of his hair. She had to let go and grab the sheets as she continued to moan at his repetitive flicks t at her clit. Wetness was leaking out of her and she could feel, that she was reaching a peak, but he stopped and she whined wanting for him to continue. Katrina looked up at him and she knew this was the part where she would actually lose her virginity. She was ready, her body was ready too. She reached up to him and he leaned down to her. He was positioning his hard against her and she tensed. He soothed her by kissing her on the lips softly and smoothing her hair. He slowly started and when he got most of it in he thrusted to fill his full in. She cringed at the sudden pinch of pain but that's all there was to it. She looked at him and nodded. He started slowly at first and moved his hand to her breast and softly caressed it. Katrina could suddenly feel pleasure and she understood why so many people loved sex. It was good. Too good. She rubbed her hand to her clit and started to moan loader. Telling him to go harder and faster. He smirked at her, "Let's see if you can handle it." He pounded into her all at once. She shrieked in pleasure. She could hear the slap of skin pounding against each other and she thought she was losing it. He bent his lip lower to her breast and began to nip at her nipple, arousing her even more. She didn't want this to stop, and for now it wasn't. Her back was arching and he lifted her up to where she sat on his lap. She moved up and down, sliding into him deeper and she shuddered. Her hair covered him and his breathing was quick. He caressed her back and she loved how his touch electricuted every part of her body. It aroused her even more. He was still at her breast and still nipping and she could finally feel her peak of arousal and she knew he was at his too. She pounded onto him finishing off proudly. She would never regret having her virginity taken away by this man. They fell onto their sides and just stared at each other. Their breathing was the only thing making a sound in this big house. She wondered what his name was but she didn't know if she should ask for it on one night stands. " _Nash._ " He spoke out. She opened her mouth in surprise, " _Nash Grier._ " He looked behind his hair that was reaching over his eyes and she could see the hint of a smile that she couldn't help giving back, " _Katrina Blue._ "

Falling asleep in his arms, she woke up to her phone ringing. Clicking answer she heard loud screaming on the other side, " _BITCH! Where the hell are you? Did you get it done? Why aren't you home yet? Wait. YOOOOOOO! Are you at his house? You better get back quick. Come before he wakes up._ " A pause. " _I'm leaving now._ " Katrina whispered in the phone, grabbing her clothes and slipping them on. " _I need you to come pick me up._ " After giving the address to her best friend, Sara, she took a glance at her taker, Nash, and only regretted one thing and that was she probably won't ever see him again after this. She closed his door and left towards the exit where her best friend would be waiting for her.

Nash's POV:

He heard the click of the door after he saw her looking at him one last time. He sighed and ran his hands through his brown locks. " _Another one goes._ " He waited to get out of his bed after he heard the sound of a car door slam and leave his driveway. Walking to the shower, he put it on hot and could already see the steam within seconds. Once he entered all the memories from last night came rushing back. The club. The dancing. The sex and teasing with each other. He chuckled as he remembered her shouting out that she was a virgin. He remembered her small frame as he encircled her with his arms. " _Shit._ " He could feel that he was getting aroused. Calming himself, he washed and left the shower. He stood in the mirror with only a towel surrounding his lower half. Droplets of water still clung to his body and hair that reached a good length down his neck. He would air dry today. He put some American eagle pajama pants on and left the room. " _Katrina Blue._ " He said aloud. And smiled to himself. He probably won't ever see her again but it didn't hurt to remember a name. He called to his maid and told her to make him something to eat and that she could go, because tonight he would be out again.

Katrina's POV:

All Katrina heard from the ride back to her house was shouting and OMG's!. She was getting quite irritated from it. Even if she was her best friend. She told her everything that happened and all the feelings she had for the guy, even if they did just meet AND if it was just a one-night stand. She knew this already but she didn't mind remembering everything that happened and his name. "Nash Grier." She whispered. " _Yah, that's his name. Say it louder babe, might as well get tired of his name since you won't be seeing him anymore after last night._ " She said. Katrina rolled her eyes and flipped her friend off. "Just get me home." She still felt tired and she just wanted to go home and sleep. " _At least you had an awesome first time. Mine sucked-_ ", " _Yah, yah, James Muck. I know already._ " Sara glared at her and she shrugged. She had no interest in it anymore.

Once Sara dropped her off at home, she went straight to her room. No worries from her parents because they were always gone before she came home. She peeled off her clothes and she felt dirty, she debated on whether or not to take a shower. Her bed called to her and she curled underneath the sheets, thinking of two things; Nash Grier and how school starts tomorrow.

She woke up at 5 the next morning and was glad. She didn't even need the alarm clock to wake her up for school. She finally took a shower and took a nice long shower of 30 minutes. Once she left she felt brand new. Skinnies and a tank top that gave you a look of her body but didn't show too much. She only applied a touch of mascara and Chap Stick. She drove a stick, so she could leave later than when the buses would arrive. Once she arrived at the school she joined into where she saw Sara, who was flirting with the soccer players. She waved to Sara and Sara waved back, " _BABE!_ " she ran over to Katrina and she couldn't help but smile. " _Hey boop._ " She said with a smile. They hugged and crossed arms with each other. Sara pulled her to where she was originally at. " _Guys, you know Katrina. My best friend._ " She got a couple of waves, smiles and look ups. She smiled to seem polite, some were cute but most where ignorant and too conceited for her. She left Sara to herself and walked inside to receive her schedule. Once she went to the office, her paper was already there, with a big stamp saying, SENIOR, at the very top. She was a senior this year and she was 17. She wouldn't be 18 until 6 more months, on February 18. The first bell rang and she walked to where her first class would be. There was nothing assigned on the first day, so she didn't bother walking to her locker. Her first class was Physics, one of her favorite subjects and the major she wanted to do in college. She sat in the seat in the middle of the class. The one with flowers drawn over it, she remembered her doing these in junior year and she smiled. Everyone was piling up in the room, the strong smell of cologne filled the air and she scrunched her nose up. " _This is the worst._ " She mumbled. She placed her purse on her desk and set her head on her hands. She blew away a couple of strands of hair from her face as people were still coming. Once the tardy bell rang, she looked up to where the teacher was supposed to be standing at. Murmurs were going around talking about how a new teacher was taking over. She was interested but only as much interest for when new teachers come in. She looked down to her phone and it said nine-thirty. Once she heard the door open someone spoke, " _Hey kids, Name is Nash Grier. But you guys can call me Mr. Grier._ " Katrina sat straight up and shouted, " _YOU?!_ " she covered her mouth as soon as it came out. She regretted saying it, because when she saw him look at her she could tell he was shocked as well. He parted his mouth in surprise. The very mouth that she had kissed and the very mouth that licked her in every pleasurable possible. She sat quickly down and turned to look out the window. " _Well... how about we just start with names today._ " Nash said. He looked over at Katrina and smirked, ' _This would be fun._ '

 **Please Vote and comment if you enjoyed it ! Nash is my favorite from the Magcon family. You should comment who yours is!**


End file.
